My Twin Please Help
by PotatoesForever
Summary: Avery is a girl who grew up not knowing she had a twin, when she discovers who it is her life goes in a opposite direction. She's lived a hard life for the past two years, secrets are hidden behind that fake smile. Story includes Team Crafted Members(Jerome, Ty, Jason, Adam, Seto, Quentin, Mitch, and Ian). Characters will be referred by irl name (except Seto). Hope you likey ( )
1. Why is It Real

**Hi guys this is my first ever fanfiction *people clap* thank you, thank you. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry this chapter might be short but yeah. Leave reviews if you want! Kthxbye **

The sun beamed through my window, letting me know it was time for school. I sighed got up, put on my usual black jeans, light blue t-shirt, my dark purple hoodie with my pink amulet necklace.

I started humming my favorite song called Demons by Imagine Dragons while brushing my dark brown hair until I was rudely interrupted by my so called boyfriend.

"Will you shut up in there." Brandon said walking in as he shut the door to my room. After he did that I kept humming but it was a huge mistake, he came back inside and smacked me on my cheek. I could feel the warm liquid fall down my face. I would've cried but if I did I would get smacked or kicked harder.

"Bitch I said shut up!" he left leaving me tear up a bit. Brandon wasn't always like this surprisingly. He was so sweet and caring but now, he had tentacles. Am not sure why but its what he usually uses to hurt me from throwing me at the wall to chocking me till I passed out. I've been thinking he's a squid hybrid who was sent here to torture me but I just don't know.

The only thing that could cover up my face was my hoodies hat so I uses it to cover up. People always asked my why I had it on a lot, I never answered just changed the subject. Nobody really talked to me and I was glad to not have any more drama with friends.

My friend Sky was soo sweet and kind, as if he was my brother...

*_Flashback_*

It was a sad day at the orphanage. Me and my best friend were staring at the night sky. Me and him were 6 and he was born on the same day as me. Adam was going to leave tomorrow since someone wanted to adopt him. A lucky child he was.

"Hey Avery."

"Yeah Adam?"

"I have a idea."

"What is it Adam?"

"How bout we give each other nicknames so we never forget each other." He said turning his head towards me with a big smile plastered on his face.

"Sure... I KNOW WHAT WE SHOULD CALL EACH OTHER!" I yelled out as I giggled.

"How about I call you 'Sky' and you call me 'Night'? So whenever we talk to eachother we can say Night Sky, since we're staring at it."

"Thats a great idea Avery." Adam said and giggled.

"Since it's your last day I have a gift for you." I reached for my small bag and pulled out a purple, amulet, necklace then pulled out my pink version. "I sneaked out last night to mine and find you a gift. It looked really pretty and shiny." Handing him the purple one he looked so happy.

"Thanks Avery I'll miss you." Adam went over towards me and gave me huge bear hug. Tears began to leak out of both our eyes as we held on to each other.

"I will miss you too." We then went to our rooms to sleep. Once I woke up I walked towards his room, all I found was a empty room with a note saying "I will remember forever your name and your gift. Hope you will too". At the bottom of the note he drew stick figures of me and him looking at our amulets.

*_End Of Flashback_*

Adam was soo nice to me. We would always together mess around or make jokes. He always was around to make me happy and I was too. One time he told me that he felt as if he was my brother who had to take care of me. So I tried my best to be his sister. Never had a crush on him he was a nice fake brother. But sadly I haven't seen him since.

After I got ready for school I walked to my door and opened it. Brandon had left me alone in the house. Whenever I asked him where he would go, he ignored my question leaving me confused.

Every time I tried to escape or ask someone for help he would hurt me more than usual and tell me that if I left him he would kill every single of my favorite teachers at school that shut me up. I guess he knew that no one was my friend.

As usual I walked myself to school by myself holding a small knife incase a squid came around. The school I went to was for art so I enjoyed it. The only art class I took was sketching and singing. When I had to sing infront of the whole class my body would shake then sweat. My teachers were okay if I only sang infront of her only. As my foot was being placed on to the school property the feeling of fear over took me. 'Something is not right...'

Water was on the ground while the wood surrounding the school was on fire. Yelling was filled up my ear as I tried to cover them up. Many people were on the ground, still as a rock. I tried to shake them awake but they wouldn't move.

"Care to join me Sweetie" Brandon appeared behind me with his tentacles flying around.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ALL THESE PEOPLE?!" I yelled at him pulling out my wood sword out of my bag.

"Just let them sleep." He said smiling. I didn't know what to do soo I ran. He thankfully couldn't run as fast as me so I outrun him after a couple of minutes. My speed went faster as I ran closer to the forest.

I climbed upwards a tree in front of me. A few tears leaked out of my eyes. 'Maybe it was a bad dream?' I let out a sob and fall asleep.


	2. Maybe if am lucky I'll be safe

**Hi just wanted to say that I'll be posting chapters every 3-4 days, but yeah I would've just said this but I would hate just saying that so here's a chapter hope you enjoy and leave reviews if ya want! **

I awoke to hear breathing next to me. 'I guess this isn't a nightmare..." My head turned and saw a furry creature in a tuxedo. 'Is this a bacca?' A plan popped into my head. I pulled out my small wood knife from my bag, I then neatly placed the knife where his neck was.

"Who are you and if you try to eat me I swear..." I said. The furry creature opened his eyes almost immediately.

"Calm down I was going to guard you from the squids." He said putting his hands in the air as if to signal he won't hurt me.

"You didn't answer my ques-" I was cut of by to tentacles grabbing each of our foots. The squid pulled us both down but twisted my leg. I used my small knife to cut off the squids tentacle. The bacca pulled out a diamond axe then slaughtered it, leaving it sit still.

"Are you okay?" he asked grabbing my hand.

"Ye- ow" I tried to walk but my other foot had been twisted.

"Here I'll help you. My friend has a base that has nurses. They'll help you." He said taking my arm and placing it on his neck to let me walk without pain.

"Why should I trust you."

"Do you want to die?"

"No, fine. But who are you?" I asked and began to walk with him as he led me to the base.

"My name is Jerome and am on of the generals at my friends base."

"My name is Avery but you can call me Night." I noticed he flinched at my nickname but I ignored it.

"Why don't you take off your hoodie, aren't you hot?" he asked trying to take off my hood but I slapped his hand away.

"Am fine. So how did ya find me?"

"I just heard breathing so I climbed the tree. I was tired so I ended up falling asleep too. Why where you there by the way?" 'What should I say to him?'

"Um... my school was burned down by squids." I didn't mention Brandon because who knows what could have happen. He had a surprised look on his face.

"Sorry to hear that. Was anyone else alive?"

"No... there all... gone." A few tears slid down my eyes but I his them for fear that he would hit me for crying. We continued talking for a few hours.

"Well we should be hear any moment." He said searching for something. After a few minutes we came across a gold pillar or should I say butter since that's what Adam would call it. A small grin appeared on my face.

"Whoa this is big..." The base was huge. Obsidian acted as the fence that surrounded a iron surrounding. There were a LOT of houses inside. He lead me to a building made out of quarts saying hospital. People were passing by giving me strange looks.

"We need help right now." Jerome said to a lady wearing a white robe.

"Right away Jerome." She led me to a white room with a chair and bed in it.

"Ma'm we need you to take off your hoodie please." The lady said looking impatient.

"Am fine."

"We need to check to see if you have any other injuries."

"Please am fine am a little co-" A needle was being pushed into my right arm. My vision was starting to make the room spin. The lady led Jerome out the door. After that I fell asleep.

"Whoa." I looked around. I was tucked into a bed without my own clothes, just a white robe. 'My hoodie and necklace? Where was it?' Luckily my necklace was near my bed on a small table, but my hoodie was no where to be seen.

"Miss Avery, what has happened to you. You had marks on your body that couldn't have been done by a squid. I need to know what has happened to you."

"Where am I. Where is Jerome." Jerome was the only person I could trust since he had helped me.

"Would it make you feel more comfortable if he was here?"

"Yea it would." She left the room and came back with Jerome and another boy with brown hair, wearing sunglasses a black and gray jumpsuit, and... could it be?

"Avery whoa what happened to you?" Jerome asked pointing to my cheek.

"Adam?" I asked trying to reach my hand towards him.

"Who are you and how do you know my real name?" Adam asked slightly confused.

"Don't you remember me. I made you that necklace..." I said pointing at his purple medallion.

"Night is that really you?" Adam said walking towards me. I got a little surprised when he sat down and hugged me, usually I get hit when people walk to me.

"Adam I've missed you so much." A few tears began to leak out of my eyes. I quickly brushed them away not letting them see.

"Should I know something." Jerome asked slightly confused. Adam explained to him how we knew each other.

"Sky I remember you told us about someone name Night. Didn't you say you were twins?" Jerome asked.

"Yeah I did." Adam said scratching his head.

"Wait are you serious Adam. We're... twins?"

"Yeah but before we continue what happened to you?" He asked pointing at my cuts and bruises on my arms, face, and neck.

"Well... my boyfriend... used to...abuse me." I must have been crying because then Adam gave me a huge hug.

"Am so sorry Avery." Adam and Jerome said at the same time.

"He also had tentacles... I don't know how though." Adam hugged me tighter.

"I swear we'll kill him." Adam said. "We will find him."

"Thanks Adam. Am so happy I finally found you." I said squeezing him.

"I think some of the crew is coming." Jerome said as two people walked in. The first boy who walked in had glowing green headphones, dark red-ish brown hair that covered one eye while the other eye was dark red, he wore a white t-shirt surrounded by black, and to finish it off grey pants. The second boy had a blue spacesuit on. I think I heard a gasp when they entered.

"Hey we heard that a school got burned down by some squids." The boy with green headphones said.

"Yeah she was the one who found the school." Jerome gestured towards me. My eyes traveled around the room and saw everyone staring at me.

"Yeah I found it. I tried getting the people to wake up but am afraid they were all dead. Then when I turned around Brandon was there and he said he was the one who did it."

"Who's Brandon?" The spacesuit guy asked.

"He was... my boyfriend..." I immediately wiped away my tears. 'They might hurt you for crying, don't forget the rule.'

"Am so sorry Avery we'll always be here for you." Adam said hugging me once again. Both of the new people started walking towards me. I covered my face since I thought they were going to hit me. Adam pulled my hands off of my face and showed me that they just wanted a hand shake.

"My name is Ty." The dark eyed boy said.

"My name is Jason." The space suited man said.

"And am Avery but you can call me Night." I shook both of their hands.

"We should let you rest Avery. If you need me tell the nurse. Okay?" I nodded towards Adam. They all left and closed the door behind them.

'There going to hurt you...' The voice I hated kept bugging me. My pink medalion was shining. I picked it up and put it on then fell asleep.

My sleep was interrupted by a strange feeling. 'Is something pulling me?' I looked down and saw a blue tentacle. It kept tugging at me as I tried to rip it off my foot.

"Help Me Somebody!" I yelled out but no one came. I screamed as the the squid pulled me under the bed.

"Did you think you would escape me sweetheart." Brandon said whispering into my ears.

"Please let me go I never did noth-" he covered my mouth with a tentacle. All you could hear was my muffled screams.

"Avery?" I heard Jason ask. "AVERY!?" Jason ran out of the room.

"Did you think they could save you, well they can't. I know where you always are sweetie." He said smacking me across the face after every word he said. I began to cry then sob.

"Oh what a shame did you forget the code 'Whenever You Cry It's Twice As Hard.'" He slapped me harder and harder until I couldn't feel my cheeks but knew that I was bleeding.

"You think because of your new friends they can save you, please you can't even protect yourself." He pulled me on top of the bed then locked the door.

"Please let me go I never did anything to you."

"You told my secret. Don't you dare say that you didn't do nothing." He through me across the room, letting me hit the ground hard.

"Why me-e." I stuttered as I began to sob.

"Because sweetie I love you." He threw me out the window this time and left me there so hopefully someone could find me. I could feel shards of glass stabbing me, causing me to lose blood. 'I'll be lucky to die. No more problems.' My hope vanished as I fell asleep once again.


	3. This might be Para, para, paradise

**Hello guys am back sooo you got the song reference xD Remember to review :D**

"AVERY?!" I heard yelling.

"He-el-p me..." I tried to talk.

"It's me Jason am going to take you to my friend Seto. He'll help you I promise." He picked me up bridal style then flew me over too a small house that looked magical.

"Seto I need help quick!" Jason knocked with his foot. A boy with a cloak opened the door. He gasped and let Jason and I inside immediately.

"What happened?" The boy asked as he pulled put bottles with bright pink liquid.

"Am not sure... I just found her like this. Did somebody hurt you?" Jason asked.

"Brandon..." "Here take this. Put it on her cuts and let her drink this one." He handed him the light pink bottle with a light purple color.

"It might hurt." Jason said as he put the pink liquid over my cuts. I winced as he put it on my cheeks.

"Drink this one." He handed me the light purple bottle. I drank it and it made me feel a little better.

"Okay whoa... are those glass shards on her back?" Seto asked pointing to my back.

"H-e use-d his tenta-cles." I began to feel myself slip away.

"Avery stay with me." Jason said grabbing my hand then squeezing it. I felt my pain slowly go away as I slept through another night.

"Oh hello Avery. Am back again." This time when I woke up, I was in a strange cell, field with water at the bottom.

"Brandon please you've hurt me enough." I said as I backed away.

"I do love you don't I..." He was about to strike me on my face but I awoke instead in a familiar place.

"Avery! Can you hear me!" Adam was shaking me.

"I think you were having a nightmare... you were yelling"

"Brandon... he's... coming again." I began to feel myself shake.

"Avery calm down. We will protect you. How are you feeling by the way. I felt the pain once again fill up my body.

"I don't want to get hurt again. I don't... I don't..." I kept repeating it over and over again and realized I was in a ball.

"Avery am sorry but we will do everything we can to protect you."He said then sat down next to me to hug me.

"It was him. He threw me out of the window." As I said this my hands traveled to my face touching my swollen cheeks.

"How she doing." Jason came into the room with more potions in hand.

"Seto let me have the potions." Jason handed a couple of them to Adam.

"Avery, Seto pulled out the glass shards." Adam said.

"Thank you Jason for bringing me here I would have died." I tried to smile but it hurt to much.

"Am happy your getting better." Jason said as he left the room.

"Here you drink these potions while I put the pink one on your cuts." Adam handed me the potions. I drank them slowly feeling myself get slowly better.

"OW!" Adam put the potion on my cheeks.

"Sorry."

"Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"Am scarred of everyone, what if they hurt me like Brandon? What if-" Adam didn't let me finish my sentence by hugging me.

"They wouldn't do such a thing. Now rest, Seto will be watching over you in-case you need anything. I'll be in the other room."He gave me a final hug then walked out of the room.

"Avery?" The voice of Seto came from where Adam had left.

"Seto thank you. You saved my life." I said doing my best smile.

"Don't worry it was nothing." He said then pulled of his hood revealing brown hair and a grin.

"This potion will help you sleep." It was a dark purple potion.

"Thanks!"

"Well I got to go check on my potions. See ya." Seto left the room, closing the door. 'This is where Jason brought me when he found me.'

There were bookcases filled with books that seemed to glow, a couple of chests, and a window. I took of the blanket that covered my body. My clothes still seemed to have blood on them. 'I should change...' I started walking trying to ignore the pain from my ribs. My hand reached for the door knob, opening the door I took a look at the new room. There were chairs that were near tables, purple carpet, and iron walls. There were familiar people sitting on the chairs talking. Seto was there along with, Jerome, Jason, Ian, and Adam.

"Um... Adam." I called at him. He turned around to look at me then began to walk towards me

"Yes Miss Night?" Adam said with a terrible British accent as I giggled.

"I need not bloody clothes." Adam then looked at my robe.

"Yeah, I think you do. Hey guys be right back am going to go get some stuff..." Adam left the room, am guessing he went somewhere to get clothes for he left I went back to the room and sat on my bed. Where I sat from I could see a sunset. My body went towards the window. It was a beautiful sunset, I haven't seen on in a while. The sun began to dissapeer to the earth as the moon came up. Stars began to pour into the night sky. 'Maybe it will get better here.' The memory of me and Adam popped into my head. 'Night Sky' I went to my bed and drank the glowing purple potion Seto had given me, I fell into a deep sleep dreaming about paradise.

**Sorry it was probably boring. I need some OCs! Just 3 boys and 2 girls OC's!**

**Name (of OC)-**

**Description (how they look like)- **

**Personality-**

**Sorry if I don't choose your OCs, I might use them in future chapters though thanks again :D**


	4. Secrets are a terrible mistake

**AM SOO SORRY OH GAWD I'VE BEEN SOO BUSY AM SORRY D: Well here it is sorry D:**

Over the course of about a week my cuts and bruises began to disapeer from my body. Adam had gotten me dark blue jeans, a sky blue t-shirt, and my pink medallion back as my new clothes. I actually started feeling happy since Jerome had found me. This place was full of laughter and happiness. Its wonderful.

I started getting used to the "Team Crafted" members, as Adam called it. My trust for them isn't that high quite yet until they prove it to me. I usually ate with them everyday. I tried to pertend I would eat my food but then end up throwing it away. My stomach wasn't used to this much food because of Brandon. I could only eat once every 4 days, soo I was use to it. My stomach never rumbled at all that much soo I didn't get that much food at all, but if I dead my stomach would feel sick and I'd throwup.

I was talking to the Team Crafted members when something really weird came up.

"Hey Night and Sky, while I was looking at your medallions I did a little research on them. Those jewls are really rare, where did ya find them?" Seto had asked me and Sky.

"Night actually found them." Adam said gesturing towards me.

"Yeah before Adam left I decided to give him a gift so I snuck out, mined, then these jewels where there." It was the truth of how I found them.

"Well there known to be important jewels that are called the 'Gleaming Powers.' Cool name huh?" Everyone nodded towards Seto as we got up to throw away our plates.

"Hey Night." Jason stopped me while everyone walked away leaving me and Jason by ourselves.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you ever eat all of your food? You just take like only one bite, and your also really skinny." I could tell he had figured it out.

"Well am used to not eating that much food. When I was with Brandon I wan't allowed to eat that much, maybe once every 4 days." I tried to make it sound like it was nothing.

"Avery you got to get used to eating more food." He sounded like he was worried. Wow worried wasn't on the list of what people did for me.

"I'll be fine." I shrugged then walked away as if nothing ever happened.

"Hey Night." Adam was walking towards me. "One o my friends has a medalion like ours. I want you to meet him." Adam grabbed my hand then led me through houses. 'Did he memorise this place?' At last we arrived to a house with a sign saying "Antvenom's home." Adam knocked on the door, we began to soon hear the sound of shuffling feet.

"Eh hello?" A boy with black pants, a long sleeved shirt with a gray stripe, black hair, and a medalion with a similar color to Adam's except lighter opened the door.

"Hey Ant, this is my twin sister Avery."

"Come in." He opened his door wide enough for both me and Adam. He led us to a table surrounded by chairs. All of us sat down.

"Soo watcha guys need?" Ant asked.

"Well you know how we both have a similar medalion?"

"Yeah Sky."

"We just we're wondering how you got it?"

"One time while I was mining with Captain Sparklez, we found some of these jewels soo we took a bit to make this necklace and just a lucky charm for Sparklez."

"Where did you mine?" I asked him.

"Oh, I think we mined under a abondened orphanage where we adopted my sister." Ant said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Adam... could it be?" 'Was it our old orphanage that we used be in?'

"What was the name of it?" Adam asked.

"The name was hm... oh yeah. it was called 'Felicia's Orphange'."  
>Memories flooded my brain from that orphanege.<p>

"Adam thats the orphanige we use to go to!" My excitement overtook my body causing me to shake a little, but not enough for other people to notice.

"Yeah thats the orphanege." Adam said with a smile.

"Well thanks Ant, it was nice to meet you." I shook his hand. He led us out the door and waved. We started heading back to Setos place.

"Hey Adam."

"Yeah."

"You think we could go visit the orphange since it might help Seto with his study?" 'Maybe the gems would help.'

"Yeah we should tell Seto." We began to arrive back at Setos small home. We walked in and saw Seto reading from a yellow book.

"Hey guys." Seto waved towards us, not placing his book down.

"What did Ant say?"

"Ant said he found them underneath me and my aisters old orphanege." Adam said.

"Oh cool, isn't that where you found them Night?"

"Yup it was underneath that old place." I said smiling.

" We should go explore it, there might be more jewels to study." Adam said.

"K we'll go in 2 days." Seto said with a smile.

"Great glad we have a plan."  
>tt/pre  
>pre style="font-size: 9pt;"tt"Hey guys its almost time for lunch..." My clock read 11:50 A.M.<p>

"Lets head over there, we'll discuss the plans with the rest of the group." Seto said as he opened the door for us with his magic. We walked out then shut the door. Once we got to the cafeteria, we got our trays, then sat with the rest of the group.

"Hey we have plans!" Seto said excitedly while discussing the plans.

I poked my food while Seto discussed the news we recieved. 'Maybe I should try to eat more than usual...' I took a bigger map than what am used to. My stomach felt as if I was being squeezed.

"Be right back." I ran towards the nearest bathroom. The food that tried to go through my mouth ended up falling into the trashcan. When I left the bathroom and walked towards the table I noticed someone had placed more food on my plate.

"I brought you more food." Jason said, signaling towards the food.

"Nah am cool." They all got up to throw away their leftovers. The vegetables go into the compost pile or for the animals, while the meat goes into the trash.

"Hey Night." Jason grabbed me by my hand leaving everyone to walk away. "Why didn't you eat the food?"

"We ate earlier in Ants home." I fake smiled as I lied. The grip on my hand began to stop tightening as I pulled away from him. My pace began to speed up from each footstep I heard behind me. 'Someone was following me...'

"Jason can you stop following me?" Once I turned around a shocked Seto stood in front of me.

"What?" Seto asked with a questioning look.

"Never mind I got to go do stuff..." I rushed my way to a barn that contained only horses. In the barn you could choose one horse to take care of. I chose a chestnut colored horse with the name "Amber". As I was petting the horse I took a look of my surroundings, Jason and Seto were talking while staring at me. Once I noticed them they began to walk towards me.

'Jump!' I jumped into a haystack hoping they wouldn't see m.

"Avery, you here?" Jason was calling for me. "I guess she ran off... But yeah she has not been eating to much food."

"Well we got to ask her." There footsteps began to fade away.

'Thanks goodness.' I got up, brushing the remaining hay off of me as I began to walk towards Setos home.

'I should probably move out...I'll just make my own home.' I began to pick up some clothes from the chest Adam had given me.

"Hey Night, you here?" Adam somehow found me.

"Yeah am here, you ne-" To my surprise when I turned around there was Adam, Jason, and Seto standing behind me.

"Avery why did you tell Jason we ate in Ants home." He grabbed one of my hands. "We just want to know why?" He proceeded to grabbing my remaining free hand.

"Let me go!" I tried tugging away feom him, but his grasp was to strong.

"Just answer the question, please." Adam had said with such a serious tone that even I had never heard.

"When me and Brandon were together, I was only allowed to eat once every four to three days. That's why I don't eat that much, I've gotten used to eat, but if I try to eat more I end up having to throw up the food I just ate..." I felt tears streaming down my face. 'They can't see me like this.' I covered my eyes trying to squint them shut for the tears to disappear.

"Avery look at me." He preyed my hands from my covered face and forced me to look at him. I couldn't see his eyes but knew that he had worry in them.

"Am so sorryy." I felt bad, I brought soo many problems when I got

"Its going to be okay." Adam let go of me but instead hugged me.

"Don't wor-" The ground began to shake leaving my hug with Adam end.

"What's happening?" Jason yelled out as he grabbed the wall along with Seto.

"Guys?" A hole began to form from where me and Adam where standing.

"Jump!" Adam jumped and tried to grab my hand, but I was too late.

"AVERY!" Someone called out, trying to grab anything that was mine but I kept falling. The darkness began to consume me. 'I should have never ran from school.' My final thought as I fell asleep.

**I need one more boy OC please. **

**Name (of OC)-**

**Description (how they look like)-**

**Personality-**

**Leave reviews please :D sorry again D:**


	5. WaitWHAT!

**Hey guys it me and here is new chappie! SORRY ITS SHORT but it has some juicy stuff ;3**

"Hello... Anybody there?" I woke up and stood up from where I was laying. It was completely dark except for my amulet that was glowing pink.

"Hello?" The voice of a girl with a jiggling amulet came towards me. The amulets color was a bright red.

"Hello?" My throat hurt as I spoke the word.

"Where am I?! I woke up here and its dark. There is nobody but me and you."The girl sounded as if she was crying.

"We will find a way out of here!" I tried to convince her even though I didn't believe it myself.

"My name is Avery, what is yours." I asked her.

"My name is Kate." The light red medallion was shaking. I followed the light then hugged her. We sat down together on the ground. Even though I couldn't see how she looked like, I could tell she was about 10 or younger.

"We'll be okay. We will find a way out..." Some liquid began to make me cold. I helped her up, trying to calm her down. It was water. It was getting higher, reaching my knees. "

What are we going to do?!" She cried out. I put her in a piggy back position and began to run with her on my back. 'Where the hell do we go?'

"HELP ME! PLEASE!" A golden yellow amulet glowing near me was screaming.

"Here." I grabbed her hand luckily.

"My foot... it hurts." I placed her arm on my shoulder then began to walk.

"Its getting higher!" Kate with the red medallion said. The water was now at my waist.

"We'll be oka-" A slimy hand grabbed my leg. 'No it can't be... The squids had planned this...'

"Whoa!" It pulled the newly rescued girl they I had helped got yanked underwater. I grabbed the girls leg and it soon pulled me along with it.

"It's coming!" Kate sounded terrified.

Screaming filled my ears. It was coming from all three of us as we got pulled underwater. I grabbed their hands tightly as we went through the water, gasping for air. We were dragged in till we reached a metallic land. It was no longer dark, it was filled with light, this room.

"Look what we got here..." A voice I recognized said.

"Let these girls go..." I was breathing hard and so were the other girls. Kate had waist length black hair with blue eyes and tanned skin. She wore a black t-shirt, white pants, and her medallion. The girl that had fallen earlier had shoulder length brown hair and silver eyes She wore her golden yellow amulet, a blue hoodie, jeans, and tennis shoes.

The boy, I knew him. He was sitting in a red chair, staring at us with a gray shirt, dark colored jeans, his wet brown hair, those navy blue eyes. His tentacles were flying around right now.

"Brandon? What are you doing?" Worry was the only feeling I had. The girls and I were shivering from our wet clothes.

"Well since nobody will ever find you again... might as well tell you lady's, don't forget the two guys..." 'Two guys?' We turned are heads to see two confused boys siting near us.

One boy had a black hoodie, green headset, blue jeans, green shoes, sunglasses, and a green medallion. The other one had black messy hair, light green eyes, a red t-shirt, dark green shorts that go to the knee, and a navy blue medallion.

"What is going on?!" The green medallion boy asked.

"Here let me let you in on a secret... The ones that have the medallions such as yours." He signaled to my medallion. "Are from a place that you either came from or lived there. It was a place for the talented children who were born. The orphanage, that was the location that all children with powers would go. Some of the children did not make it here due to the fact that they are fast enough to avoid it. Thats how you came here." That meant that Adam and everyone else here has powers...

"What do you want from us?!" Kate growled at Brandon.

"Don't be rude child!" Brandon picked her up by the foot and threw her on the sand.

"Don't touch her Brandon!" I crawled towards Kate and tried to comfort her.

"Anyways to answer her question, there is a portal I would like to create. It leads to a world that Herobrine and Notch go everyone once in a while. A place where I would like to build up my army, then take over Minecraftia." He smiled, a evil smiled that made me want to murder him. "With your powers I could open the portal and travel to the world. Me and the squids will take over the world. For now we must discover your power..."

Squids came out and grabbed us from are arms and legs, to not let us move. We were dragged to what appeared to be Jail Cells. I was dragged into a cell with a girl facing the wall.

"Hello... Avery."

**Thanks for reading. Please leave reviews and stuff it always appreciated! THANKS YOU FOR ALMOST 300 VIEWS! It feels grand, it makes me feel important and loved! Gracias mis Amores 3 *blows kiss towards people***


	6. Questions

**Chappie here today! Whoo almost to 400 Views AHHH! Soo yeah thanks everyone 3 Love you guys. Don'f forget about the reviews!**

The girl staring at the wall turned around. A medallion rest on her her neck, the color of it was a beautiful creamy white. She had a light blue torn creeper shirt, darker shorts, brown boots, turquoise colored glasses, and neon green eyes. Her clothes were all torn up it seemed and she looked about 12.

"How do you know my name..." I asked frightened slightly since she could be a squid hybrid.

"Well, I know your name, might as well tell you mine. My name is Freesia. Am guessing you're wondering how I know your name." I nodded.

"I have the power to see through the eyes of everyone, also I could feel what their emotions. I looked through your eyes and figured out you are Sky's twin."

"So all of us have a power?" She nodded to answer my question.

"I used to see through Brandon's eye but he knew when I would take a peek through his eyes. I have stopped now because his guards would come in to throw me across the wall." She slid down to the floor, her eyes were filled with a mixture of sadness and fear.

"Am sorry you're here." I sat down next to her. She was shaking a little bit, am guessing since it was a little chilly for her.

"Wait let me try something..." She closed her eyes for about three minutes.

"There trying to find us..." She opened her eyes but for a second they were the color of Adams eyes. "Here give me your hand." I placed my hand over hers. 'Whoa..'

I could see Ty and Jason talking. "We are all right now in Adams point of view." I heard Freesia say. "We'll be able to feel what he is feeling." I soon felt worry and confusion.

"What could have happened Adam?! Where is she?" Jason was sitting in a chair along with Ty.

"She's been gone for almost a week." 'That long I've been gone?' Seto walked in holding a stack of books and papers.

"Sky I have been doing as much research as possible, I can't find anything." Seto had bags under his eyes.

"Ant said his little sister was also missing. She fell in a hole to. She has a red medallion necklace just like yours and Avery." Jason said with a worried tone.

"There talking about Kate!" Me and Freesia said at the same time.

"If only Adam knew." I yelled out even though I knew he couldn't hear me.

"Avery?" Adam said quietly but Ty had heard him say that.

"Adam, can you hear me?!" I yelled out with hope.

"Guys I think am hearing Avery somehow." Everyone stared at Adam thinking he was crazy.

"Sky I think you need to rest." Seto said with a concerned look on his face.

"Avery!" Freesia was shaking me.

"I had to stop. I was getting tired." She said.

"Do you think he actually heard me?" I wanted to believe it.

"I don't know but maybe." Sighing, I got up from where I was sitting and walked towards the iron door in front of me. There was water on the floor, am guessing it was for the squids to pass am guessing.

"How long have you been here?" I asked looking towards at her.

"Maybe about a week, but am not sure." She lifted up her shirt up to her belly button to show me some bruises on her stomach.

"Who did this to you?!" I said walking over to her arm.

"Brandon and some guards. There going to take you soon to a place called the Experiment Room, or as I like to call it 'Hell'. There going to try to figure out what your power is so expect torture." She was so young and she already knew a lot.

"How did you get here?"

"I didn't fall down here like the rest of you, Brandon found me personally. I was walking outside like usual from school, but he ended up taking me." She paused, there was tears beginning to for in her sky colored eyes. "I looked through your thoughts since I heard Brandon mentioning your name and some of the other people's name."

"How did you discover your power?" I placed my hand into hers.

"One day I was thinking of my friend, then all of a sudden I could see everything. Brandon figured out my power by forcing it out of me in the Experiment Room."

"I swear we are going to escape this hell hole!" I stood up, I was angry. Brandon had hurt a young girl.

"Brandon! Come fight me you fucking asshole!" I was banging the door with me feet and hands.

"You called for me, Sweetie." He said with a sassy tone.

"How could you do this to a innocent girl. They are going to find us, they are going to murder you." I smiled insanely, I felt that I was going crazy.

"Quit dreaming sweetheart since you're never going to escape." Before he could walk away I asked him a question.

"Whatever happened to that sweet Brandon?" I sassed at him.

"Your old Brandon is dead, I tricked him into having this drink which caused him to become a squid hybrid! Ha! You know he'll never escape from me. I took over him, he's in a jail cell like yours except in his brain. He's crying like a baby for you. I can't believe he would date such a animal." He opened the door and lifted me up from the ground. looked frightened and covered her face.

"What are you going to do to me, throw me against the wall." I was angry I could murder everyone right now if I had a knife.

"I have a new form of torture... _Electricity_." He dragged me across the floor but every once in a while he'd throw me at a wall and pick me up. We soon ended up at another iron door with a metal chair in the middle.

"Have a seat." He tossed me into the metal chair. I noticed it had hand restrainers, as well as feet restrainers, and a metal hat sitting above the chair.

"Is this the table where you play 'tea party'." I glared at him as he strapped my hands, legs, and head on the restrainers.

"If I didn't know better your power could be 'Bitching.' Here we go." He reached for a lever and pulled it What I saw, was only bright yellow lights spreading through my body.

**There is chappie :D 400 Views almost! WOOH! Hope that completely answers your question DragonFlyz**


	7. Confusion EVERYWHERE

**Yeah am back with this chappie, hope you enjoy it! A lot of things happen in this chapter, pay attention to the _eyes_. KThxBai ;3**

"Uh! Iss th-at all you've got." I stuttered and spit out blood from my mouth. Brandon kept flicking on and off the electrocuting lever.

"Oh how you cute, trying to be brave and all." He turned it on again. I tried to keep quite but screamed a little.

"I have a better idea." He flicked of the lever then poured water over my hair.

"Oh great, rain." I spit out more blood from my mouth, trying to hit his face or navy blue eyes.

"Time to burn sweetie." He turned it on. My head was burning. It felt as if my skin was going to burn of my body. I coughed out way more blood and slumped over my seat as he flicked off the lever.

"Hey look at this hair, burned." He pulled a handful of my hair from my head. I yelled as loud as I could, releasing all of the pain I had felt from him electrifying me. It felt as if he dumped lava all over my head then dropped me in a pool filled with it.

"That's what I wanted to hear." He smiled then picked me up from my legs. He opened the door, continuing to drag me till we reached the cell I used to be in.

"Avery?!" Freesia grabbed my hand. My eyelids were feeling unusually heavy, my vision was growing foggy and blurry.

"Avery! Please don't go to sleep!" There was tears in her eyes. I began to feel the pain disappear from my body, floating replaced that feeling. The only thing I could do was give her hand a final squeeze.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sky's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

I was still at Setos home searching through books for answers about Avery and Ants sister, Kate. Jason had left to the library to pick up more books, leaving me and Seto look through the books at his home.

"Uh..." I felt this sudden feeling of dread.

"Sky you okay?" Ty looked up from his book with a concerned look.

"Yeah, I just feel dread. Its probably nothing though" He nodded and continued to read his book.

"Guys! I found something!" Seto came bursting into the room, panting softly.

"This book is about Legends, in this chapter it talks about amulets like yours." Seto handed me the book. I began to read the chapter.

_Chapter 7, The Gifted Children_

_"With the power of a goddess, that may exist or not, the goddess created a world much more different from Minecraftia. The certain god created children without a father or mother to care for them. The goddess wanted the children to grow up on their own, for not one man or women to help them on their journey._

_The children were all sent to live in a empty house, all the children made by the goddess were sent their to meet their noble siblings. The children would be born all at different times, not the same year, but at different dates. They may have forgotten where they came from but one day but they would reunite again._

_The goddess was among the children, the key to another world as Notch and Herobrine called her. She was unaware of it, but maybe soon... she would realize her true power._

_The children each had a different jewel that would aid the goddess to rule over Minecraftia again. To help them on their own journey as well. The goddess one day would save Minecraftia from a evil creature, or known as one of her siblings._

_The boy with navy blue eyes, would take over a innocent human to destroy the goddess. He would do anything to try to stop her, after all he sacrificed his soul for more power._

_The children will help her on the journey but one will have to-"_

I flipped the page, it was missing. Maybe the information could have had aid me to finding Avery and the rest of the medallioned people.

"Seto there is a page missing?" Seto got out of his seat to take a look at the book.

"Oh yeah, its a really old book. I was trying to find it around here but, I think its gone." Seto sighed and sat back onto a chair.

"Who could have it then?" Nobody in this city could have it. 'It's just a book, it can't be real, or can it?' Worry began to consume my feelings. Then came a layer of hurt.

"What the hell?" Ty and Seto looked up from their book.

"I don't know why but all of a sudden am feeling worried, dread, and hurt." They pointed to my glowing medallion. I pulled it off and set it on the table. The feelings disappeared from my body.

"Wait Adam." Seto looked at me with worry on his face.

"You know how I mentioned the medallions that you guys have before that happened." I nodded my head.

"The book said that whenever it would glow, the feelings you felt, were coming from one of the many people with the same type of medallion. That means what your feeling is coming from someone." Who could it be, who could be feeling that right now?

**Yeah there is the chappie. Now some of you people are going to be wondering what happened to Avery... I may or may not have killed her... but you'll figure it out in a couple of chapters. Thanks For Reading and Wooh 400 Views AHH Love you all **


	8. New Discovered Power

**Hey Guys am back with another chappie! Almost 500 views AHH :D Thanks soo much love you all ;3**

_~~~~~~~~~~Freesia's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~_

All I've been doing here is sitting, waiting for Avery to wake up, well if she was alive. There were still tears streaming down my face. I tried looking through other people's eyes but my feelings were taking over my concentration. Avery's medallion had started glowing for a unknown reason. As far as I've been sitting here, there is something important happening.

Screaming is being heard, its probably the guards doing experiments on the people with medallions. 'Okay Freesia...focus, lets try.' I focused on Kate. I concentrated on only her and her medallion, soon I was looking through her eyes. fear and hurt were the new feelings I felt.

"Leave me alone! I don't have a power!" Her vision was blurry from the tears leaking out of her face. She looked at her wrists, their was blood leaking from cuts that the guards have done and Brandon.

"I guess you can't heal." Brandon was there, holding a knife in hand. He was smiling, a grand smile that brought even more dread. 'Am sorry Kate.'

"Next test is, 'Are you invincible to fire'?" This test, it burned like hell, they would use a flint'n'steel to light your leg on fire.

"Please, you've hurt me enough, please!" She was crying so much, trying to pull herself from the restrainers on the chair.

"Shh, you might be lucky." His smile grew so wide as he brought out the flint'n'steel.

"Please no." She began to scream as he started the fire and put it close to her leg. 'Am sorry.' I didn't want to see this part but when I looked, she was fine.

"Well lucky you. Now that we know what your power is, lets take you back to your room!" He said with a smile as he took of her restrainers and carried Kate back to her cell. There was a boy, the one I saw through Avery's eyes. Black hoodie, green headset, blue jeans, green shoes, sunglasses, and his green medallion.

"Kate?!" The boy stood up from where he was sitting. He looked a bit older then Kate.

"What did they do to you?" He gasped as he looked at her bloody wrists.

"They did the experiments, I passed the fire one. Am invincible to fire." He looked at her then hugged her.

"I know that we aren't family, but I'll still protect you." Most of the feelings of fear disappeared but instead comfort took most of it away.

"Scott, you're next..." Brandon was at the door, opening it just for Scott.

"Kate I'll be back! You'll be okay." He hugged her one final time before leaving the room.

"Freesia..." Snap, I was back in my eyes. Avery was still laying sadly still with the glowing medallion as usual. Brandon was standing at the doorway looking at me, staring at me with a grand smirk.

"Leave them alone, they never did anything to you!" I yelled at him but got really scared and began to back away when he walked towards me, letting his tentacles go towards me.

"Look sweetheart, you have no idea what's going on or who they are, you're only 12 years old soo shut up!" He picked me up with his tentacles and looked at me with his deep navy blue eyes.

"Let go off me!" I struggled but he dropped me to the floor.

"Well time to get rid of this." He picked up Avery and dragged her out of the room, closing it.

"Avery!" I called out at the door that I had banged earlier. It would not help though, nothing would. slid down limply to the hard, wet, ground. 'Am sorry Avery...' I covered my eyes once again as tears slid down my face.

_~~~~~~~~~Adams P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~_

Mitch, Jerome, Quentin, Jason, and I were searching through books, papers and soo much more things.

"Days have passed, what are we going to do?" I hadn't slept in a while, I was worried, and I couldn't sleep.

"Adam go to bed." Mitch told me as he gave me some more papers.

"Dood it looks like you're going to die." Jerome was right, even though he couldn't see through my dark glasses, there was purple bags under my eyes.

"Go." Jason hit my arm softly.

"Fine but let me know if anything happens tell me. I don't care if am sleeping, wake me up." I got up in defeat, walking towards Seto's door to leave his home.

"Sky." Mitch called before I closed the door.

"Yeah?"

"We'll find her." He put a smile on his face, it looked true so I sent him one as well. I left the house and began to head to my home. 'We'll find you Avery, we'll find you and everyone else.'

I opened the door to my house and headed upstairs onto my bed. 'We'll find you guys.' I then fell into a deep nightmare.

**It was short am sorry I've been busy these past few days. Hope you understand guys. ThzKBai ;3**


	9. Is She

**Heyyy guys it me, POTATOFWGEIBWOF LD:VC Anyways... Hope you enjoy chappie and I will probably be using one of the ideas of a review, well the only idea someone has posted from review. Enough about that read chappi :D**

'Uh... my head hurts.' This place looked familiar somehow, the Nether. Am not sure how since I'd never had come here.

It seemed that I was at the gate of a castle, made out of nether brick. Lava was below this bridge that I had randomly spawned on.

"Time to go find him." A young girl appeared before me. Black waist length hair, a long fluffy white and black dress that's top was black but the bottom what white. Something that stood out was her red medallion and blue eyes.

"Hello?" I tried to reach for her arm but my hand ended up going through her. She began to walk, somehow she managed to open the gate with the move of her hand. I followed her threw halls and halls of nether brick till we came to a door.

"I've been waiting for you Kate..." The door opened to reveal a long table made out of quartz. Sitting at the end of the table was a man that I thought I'd ever seen, his glowing white eyes looking towards 'Kate'.

"What did you need, she is obviously busy planning what to do." Kate sat down on the nearest chair closes to her.

"I need her to open the portal, I need to gather a few supplies." Herobrine said with a serious tone.

"You know that no one is allowed to go through there." Kate stood up from her seat, staring at Herobrine.

"I cannot speak to a child, bring me someone who can negotiate." Herobrine glared at her, smirking.

"Fine but you'll regret it." In a snap she had disappeared replacing a new figure. A boy that looked about my age with a light black sweater, white long sleeve shirt, black pants, and resting on his neck was a green medallion.

"Trying to annoy Kate?" The new comer took a seat in Kate's previous chair.

"Just wanted someone more formal to talk to."

"Our sister will never open the doorway to the world, it's highly dangerous."

"Scott, am not a idiot I already know everything about the world." Herobrine eyes began to narrow showing anger.

"I know that Herobrine, just getting revenge for Kate." Scott grinned, brushing his loose strands of blond hair away.

"Very funny, but I have a proposal." Scott's eyebrows grew after the sentence.

"And what could you have that we want?"

"You're brother..." Herobrine's smile grew large.

"So you were the one who took him." Scott got up from his seat walking towards Herobrine.

"Where is he?" He almost laid a finger on him but Herobrine threw him across the wall.

"How about you tell your sister about this and she can come discuss this with me." Herobrine smiled.

"We will get him back." Scott stood up from where he had fallen.

"Here give this to her, she'll be happy to see it." Herobrine passed a enderpearl towards Scott. Inside was... it couldn't be. Sitting in the corner of a dark room was a startled me, wearing ripped clothes.

"She will murder you Herobrine." Scott looked at him one final time before disappearing.

I disappeared along with him. We appeared in a garden. So many flowers surrounded us. There was three figures in front of me.

A girl with a long turquoise dress, light brown flats, and turquoise glasses. Neon green eyes, orange hair, and a creamy white medallion rest on her neck.

The other one was a girl as well. She was taller and wore a white dress that faded at the bottom pink. A exact copy of the girl was standing next to her wearing dark blue jeans and a t-shirt. I could recognize this girl from anywhere , her dark brown hair, pink medallion, and hazel eyes couldn't fool me.

_~~~~~~~~~~Avery's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~_

I had been in this dream for a long time, well if it was a dream. It always went the same. A exact copy of me would talk to a girl looking like Freesia except happy and in a dress. They would walk and talk through the garden, then all of a sudden everything would start over again.

Once everything faded away from my vision from the cell I was in with Freesia, I appeared in this garden with the two exact copies of people I knew.

"Scott?" Finally something else happened. A boy appeared that looked about my age was wearing a light black sweater, white long sleeve shirt, black pants, and resting on his neck was a green medallion. He was one of the boys I saw when Brandon had talked to us.

The other person had a grey and black jumpsuit, dark red shoes, brown hair black sunglasses, and a purple medallion.

"Adam?" I called out his name as he called out mine.

"Avery, what are you doing here?" Sky looked at me with a confused look while he ran towards me and then gave me a hug.

"Adam, I think am dead..."

**It has been revealed, Avery is something. ALMOST 600 Views ahh Thanks guys I really love you. Well see ya in 3 to 4 days. Adios **


End file.
